Project G-1
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas and the other engines watch Project G-1 at Tidmouth Sheds. (Rated M for safety purposes) Can newcomers Rebecca and Nia make it through the night of horror? (Requested by suicuneluvr) reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this was requested by my new friend, suicuneluvr, who wanted to see how the engines react to the Shed 17 sequel, Project G-1.

I hope you enjoy reading this as I have enjoyed writing it!

Spoilers for Project G-1 ahead! So please proceed with caution! (Unless you've either already seen it or are not worried about spoilers)

Nia and Rebecca were both confused to see a projector being set up in the middle of Tidmouth Sheds one evening. Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Toby and Emily were all there already, chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

"What is going on?" A confused Nia asked the other engines.

"We're watching Project G-1," Said James, matter of factly. "We were asked to watch it and give our opinion."

"Yep!" Added Emily. "You want to watch it with us?"

Nia and Rebecca looked at one another.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Nia…" Rebecca said cautiously.

"Nonsense!" Laughed Nia, reversing into an empty berth next to James. "It sounds harmless! I mean, how bad could it possibly be, Rebecca?"

"Alright…. I'll join in too," Rebecca conceded nervously, taking a berth next to Gordon, as his driver fired up the projector. She didn't notice that Emily, Gordon or James were looking morbidly amused. Neither did Nia.

If they had, they might have been better prepared for what they were about to see…

….

Thomas's corpse, burst wide open, was the first thing that Rebecca and Nia noticed on screen; already, that freaked them out. What made it worse for the two new engines was that none of them knew why Thomas's corpse was standing in the middle of a creepy shed, looking like he'd had his boiler stuffed with gelignite and blown up.

"Ah, nothing like a dead corpse to start the night," Smirked Emily. Thomas chuckled darkly.

"Well said, Ems!" He replied.

"You're not disturbed by this?!" Asked Nia, in shock. She was horrified! She didn't want to look at the morbid image; and yet, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She winced, hoping it was all a cruel joke.

"Nope," Thomas replied loftily. "I've seen worse." He smirked as Nia turned two shades paler.

Meanwhile, Rebecca yelped as something hovered on screen for two seconds, before the army started firing guns at it.

"What was that thing?!" She asked in shock, her mind still trying to figure out what it was. It didn't look like anything she had ever seen before, and she was filled with a disturbed curiosity to find out what it is; or what it was.

"The Dark Side," muttered Percy rebelliously, causing the other engines, save for the two newcomers, to burst into laughter.

The 'Dark Side' was a gross understatement indeed; if this was anything like Shed 17…

….

The engines later sputtered with helpless laughter at the montages of YouTubers apparently traumatized by the events of 'Shed 17'- particularly when one fell off his chair in fright at seeing the Fat Controller suddenly pop up on screen. They snorted at the guy who apparently could only memorize the dialogue from it.

What made it more ironic was that they had been nowhere near as disturbed as those Youtubers. They watched Shed 17 a couple of times for a time after; though their drivers and firemen got cross because of the projection set-up whenever they wanted to watch it.

It was gory, yes, and the ending had been disturbing- especially for Thomas- but it had an intriguing storyline, and they began getting philosophical about how they came to life for weeks on end after the first program came out, as, once they got over the blood and violent death, there was some intriguing points brought up in Shed 17.

It ended when Percy, out of curiosity, asked the Fat Controller about how biofusion worked, and whether they were biofused people authorized to run by the British Government. The Fat Controller turned an interesting shade of what appeared to be a mix of white, green and red; and he promptly banned discussion on the subject; especially on where the engines had picked these ideas up from.

But he had yet to know about the sequel….

…

"Hm, these are interesting drawings, don't you think?" Asked Toby, on seeing many drawings pop up on screen from key scenes from Shed 17. "People these days are so creative."

"I agree," Said Emily, thoughtfully. "My driver's nephew mentioned an online art gallery called… DeviantArt? Something like that; there's probably much more gory stuff there. What do you think, Nia?"

Nia was too transfixed with horror to respond. Clearly, she had never heard of the dark, creepypasta culture her friends had become involved in; albeit involuntarily.

Soon came the anonymous whistleblower; apparently key to unraveling more of the Island's 'mysteries.' Although Rebecca was curious to who this person was, Percy was less than impressed at his/her appearance.

"Reminds me of Screenslaver," he commented quietly to Thomas and Rebecca; who he was in between for the movie.

"Who?" Rebecca asked innocently, looking at Percy bemusedly.

"Percy, why are you bringing up the Incredibles 2?" Asked Thomas incredulously.

"Well, he does!" Argued Percy. "And they're both from sequels to popular movies"-

"That's not the point!" Hissed Thomas.

"Alright, enough!" Wheeshed Toby, who was sitting on Nia's other side. "We're trying to watch this, remember? So, don't go off topic!"

"…. It's just the trucks," Commented Gordon.

But for sure, the engines were clear on one thing; they would never look at any of the trucks the same way again.

For one thing, they'd look in them before loading them up with goods.

….

The engines sat through the first death of Project G-1 in disturbed, awed silence; as Duck somehow, with the help of Japanese technological advances, pummel Oliver to death; in what seemed to be a cross between an MMA fight, a sumo wrestling match and a Transformers movie.

"Well, that totally wasn't realistic at all," James commented wryly, and the others told him to shush.

Thomas looked over to ask if Nia was ok. But she had her eyes screwed tightly shut. It didn't look like she'd be wanting to watch on then.

Surprisingly, when he looked at Rebecca, he found that, despite her initial trepidation, she hadn't resorted to shutting her eyes like Nia had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two. Project G-1 does not belong to me, nor do the engines. I just own my bizarre imagination.

"She's what?!"

"Thomas, for goodness sake, it's just a video!" Gordon pointed out, feeling a tad annoyed.

"But Annie, married to Diesel!?" Thomas huffed. "That's the most horrific thing I've seen all night!"

"Not for me it isn't!" Whimpered Nia, who still had her eyes shut tightly.

Rebecca frowned. "You know, Diesel sounds like he really does care for Annie," she said softly, breaking into a soft smile, "This is so romantic!"

Thomas just muttered something about Rebecca being a 'romantic sap' and glared at the screen. Percy started sniggering at his best friend's reaction; though Toby tried to remind him to be quiet, he started laughing too.

"For goodness sake, we can't take you tank engines seriously," Gordon commented rudely.

Thomas wished Edward was here. "Say, where is Henry and Edward, anyway? I thought they might have joined us." He said, realizing that neither had turned up.

Gordon's driver had to pause the film, as things were starting to get a tad chaotic. "Okay, everyone, take five!" He said, going back to Gordon's cab.

"Well, I asked Henry earlier of he and Edward would be able to make it," Said James, haughtily. "But Henry had to pull The Flying Kipper tonight, and Edward's acting as his banker."

"And Duck"-

"He derailed onto Farmer McColl's chicken farm." Gordon added, with wry amusement at the Great Westerner's plight. "Don't ask how; he just came off the line and became 'Bulgy of the Rails'."

James made a quip about having to call Duck 'Chicken' instead, and the others just started laughing; except for Emily, Gordon, Rebecca and Nia.

"Oi- if you're quite finished, can we please continue?" Asked the Number 4 Express engine.

The engines apologized and murmured a consensus to continue with the film.

….

MEANWHILE…

"Edward, how long do you think we'll be stuck here?"

"Probably until morning." Edward answered dryly, looking around the muddy field. "Unless BoCo or Samson gets word of our plight and brings Rocky to help us."

"… you know, I'm starting to think Shakespeare cursed this train."

Edward, dreading the answer already, asked why this was so; considering the Bard himself died long before railways came into existence.

"… well, think about it, he was quite good at including curses in his works, and he cursed his own remains."

"Actually, he cursed anyone who dared remove his remains from their resting place." Edward corrected "And besides, do you think that one of England's greatest writers cursed the Flying Kipper?" Asked the K2, skeptically.

"…. Yes." Replied Henry.

Edward didn't know whether to say that this was the daftest thing he had ever heard, or the second daftest thing he ever heard.

But having a herd of cows gathering around the remains of the Flying Kipper was not a great sign….

…..

Back at Tidmouth, Rebecca had started sniffling and sobbing over Annie's death; it was violent; but it was Diesel's reaction to her death, combined with the aftermath, that made her break down in tears.

Thomas had gone pale. No sooner had he seen Hit Logistics burn up Clarabel, then did he endure witnessing Annie burning up to a crisp, before exploding into a bloody concoction of body parts, metal and wood.

He winced, feeling tears sting his eyes again. He had already felt close to crying seeing Edward and James get killed, but he was distraught at having seen his coaches' deaths as well.

"Thomas, are you alright? You've gone pale," observed James. "DO you want to leave? We understand."

Thomas smiled at James gratefully for the offer. "Thanks, James, but I'm sure I'll be fine," he said. "I was just… shocked, that's all."

"It'll be alright," Said James reassuringly. "If you want to leave anytime, just do it."

….

Even sadder than Annie's tragic death with Diesel as her only helpless witness was the fact that Project G-1 was killed, when Thomas was used as a decoy to distract Project G-1 into a false sense of security.

"Will the pain never end?" Whispered Emily, watching a heartbroken Thomas rip a fireman in half from pain and grief at watching his only friend(s)? plunge to the bottom of the Blue Mountain Quarry. "When will people realise that THEY'RE the monsters, and not Project G-1?!"

"When science is no longer used to fill the wallets of corrupt men and women." Gordon muttered in reply.

….

At the end, Rebecca and Nia were visibly disturbed at the events of Project G-1. Nia felt ill and decided to keep to herself for the rest of the evening; especially since Rebecca had been right about NOT watching Project G-1. She now felt embarrassed, shaken, and ready to run as far away from Tidmouth Sheds as possible. Maybe with Rebecca in tow.

It was a misfortune for them both, however, when Emily had other ideas…

"Say, Toby," the Scottish engine remarked innocently, "Rebecca and Nia have never actually watched Shed 17… so how about we re-watch it right now, so we can show them what happens before the events of Project G-1?"

"Great idea, Emily!" Chuckled Toby.

"You know, guys, that's really not necessary," Said Rebecca nervously. "I think we've seen enough."

"Context is key, ladies!" Emily proclaimed loudly, winking at Toby. "How else will ye ken fit the meaning of Project G-1 is, if you've never seen the prequel?"

"Driver, roll film please!" Gordon announced dramatically.

"NO!" Rebecca and Nia shouted; just as Edward and Henry were shunted to Tidmouth Sheds; by Samson, no less.

"Erm, do we want to know what's happened here?" Asked Edward curiously, looking around the sheds.

"Yeah- looks a bit chaotic tonight," added Henry, glaring at Rebecca and Nia.

"We… were watching Project G-1," Explained Gordon. "The sequel for Shed 17. We heard apparently it was more intense than Shed 17. I wouldn't say it is, personally, but it was, regardless, quite something to watch."

"Ah."

"Don't spoil it, any of you!" Added Henry warningly. "Edward and I want to watch it later!"

"Edward dies!" Shouted James. "We die together in the eternal flames of Hit!"

"Lovely." Edward sighed sardonically, going red in the face. "Thanks for that, James. Nothing like a Miller-esque death considering what we were put through." Regardless, he and Henry accepted the invitation to re-watch Shed 17, as the Steamworks wasn't open to take them in anyway. They squeezed in just outside the shed berths and they re-watched Shed 17, from beginning to end. It was only a half hour or so; but the half hour Rebecca and Nia could have done without.

….

The next morning, the Fat Controller noted that Nia and Rebecca were not quite themselves at all- they kept muttering gibberish, shrieking at loud noises, and whenever anyone mentioned 'blood' even in a harmless context, they shot off.

"Hm, something tells me that those engines are up to their bizarre creepypasta viewings again." He muttered, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with them…?"

Eventually, he did nothing.


End file.
